The present embodiments relate to an extending rack integrated into a cooking appliance, and particularly, but not limited to, for a gas and/or electric cooking appliance.
Typical cooking appliances with oven racks involve a wire oven rack sliding directly on enameled surfaces of the side wall ribs within the oven cavity and/or using a plurality of ball bearing slides for the desired motion. These contacting surfaces may create undesired friction and inadvertently decrease the user's perception of the rack's motion. Further, the plurality of ball bearing slide components may increase cost related to materials and assembly. Thus, there is a need to allow, but is not limited to, an apparatus and method to conveniently deploy and/or stow the extending rack, increase the smoothness and operating motion of the rack, and/or reduce the friction between running surfaces.